Don't Fall Asleep
by Cassio-Team 88' Studios
Summary: Kisah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang memiliki 'parasit' dimana setiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya, seluruh ingatannya akan lenyap. Hingga suatu hari, ia terbangun di suatu tempat asing dan banyak rahasia di tempat tersebut yang membuat ia berharap bahwa dia hanyalah bermimpi. Ch IV: The Secret Project
1. Chapter I: Prologue

**Normal POV**

Seorang dengan wajah ketakutan terlihat tengah berlari dari kejaran seseorang di tengah kegelapan. Orang tersebut mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna hijau tua. Tak lupa juga celana jeans sobek-sobek dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Sial! Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini!"

Orang itu terus berlari. Walau beberapa kali tersandung, ia tetap berlari dan berlari. Seakan ia ingin lari dari _sesuatu_ yang mengejarnya.

 _Crawl! Crawl! Crawl!_

Suara 'jeritan' terus mengganggu indera pendengaran orang itu. Orang itu makin mempercepat langkah larinya, makin memperlebar langkah yang ia ambil. Karena ia dapat merasakan jika _sesuatu_ itu tepat berada di belakangnya, mempersempit jarak dengan dirinya.

" _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit!_ " umpatnya kesal.

Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti saat di depannya terdapat sebuah pagar yang dihiasi kawat berduri.

"Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!"

Hingga pandangannya menangkap sebuah alat pemotong kawat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pagar tersebut. Ia pun dengan cepat mengambil alat pemotong tersebut dan mencoba memotong kawat berduri yang menempel pada pagar.

 _Ctakk!_

Alat pemotong itu terbelah, mungkin karena sudah usang dan berkarat.

Orang itu mengumpat kesal. " _Damn it!_ Aku harus mencari jalan lain!" ucapnya.

Dan orang atau pemuda itu dengan berani, memanjat pagar yang dihiasi kawat berduri tersebut. Alhasil, kedua tangan pemuda tersebut terluka dan sedikit lecet.

"Aw aw!" pemuda itu kemudian langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya setelah ia berhasil melewati pagar kawat berduri.

 _Craw! Craw! Craw! Brukkkkhh!_

 _Craw!_

Suara jeritan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Entah apa yang mengejarnya, pemuda itu tak tahu. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk lari dan jangan berhenti.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" gumam pemuda tersebut.

Sampai kemudian, ia menghentikan larinya karena di depannya ada jurang yang curam serta dipenuhi pohon-pohon lebat. Ia terjebak.

"Sial!" pemuda itu membalikkan badannya.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap! Brugh!_

 _CRAAAAAAAAWWWWW!_

Pemilik suara itu kini tepat berada di depannya. Seekor makhluk kurus, nampaknya tubuhnya ialah tubuh manusia. Tetapi, badannya sangat kurus hingga ia dapat melihat tonjolan tulang yang dilapisi oleh daging. Kepalanya seperti manusia biasa, namun tanpa rambut dan di mulutnya hanya terdapat gigi taring, ia tidak memiliki bibir. Makhluk itu juga tidak mempunyai hidung, hanya dua lubang kecil di atas mulutnya.

'Makhluk apa itu?' batin pemuda yang terpojokkan itu.

Makhluk itu berjalan mendekat dengan cara merangkak.

 _Craw!_

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

 _Craw!_

Pemuda itu berjalan mundur perlahan.

 _Craw!_

Set! Pemuda tersebut tersandung sebuah batu dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar ke jurang yang ada di belakangnya.

" Aaaaaaah!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!"

Seorang pemuda mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Selimut masih membungkus tubuhnya dan baju tidur masih ia kenakan.

"Mimpi apa barusan?" gumam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Huahhhh! Udara pagi memang sejuk!" ia berucap sambil meregangkan badannya di depan jendela kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah pena dan buku. Membuka beberapa halaman buku itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di halaman yang kosong.

 _'Seperti biasa. Aku terbangun akibat mimpi buruk. Dan seperti biasa, aku membuka jendela dan menulis ini.'_

Tep! Ia tutup buku itu setelah selesai menulis kurang lebih 85 kata. Pemuda itu kemudian melepas baju tidurnya. Dan ia menggantinya dengan kaos t-shirt berwarna putih polos yang tergantung di gantungan pakaian di dekat ranjangnya. Dan ia juga mengganti celana tidurnya menjadi celana lewis berwarna biru tua.

Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan dimana 'keluarga' nya sudah menunggu.

"Selamat pagi, semua!"

"Pagi, Onii-chan!" jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Pagi, Naru-chan!" jawab seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan santai.

"Pagi, Naru." jawab seorang wanita berambut merah dengan celemek tergantung di badannya.

"Hn, pagi juga." jawab seorang pria berambut kuning sambil membaca koran dan tersedia kopi hitam di dekatnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naru itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Selalu seperti ini. 'Keluarga' nya selalu menyambutnya di saat makan bersama. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa mereka?

 **Naruto POV**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, atau itulah yang mereka katakan kepadaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bahkan tak mengingat namaku sendiri. Bahkan hari ulang tahun ku pun aku tak tahu. Mereka yang memberitahuku. Minato dan Kushina. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka orangtua ku. Dan mereka mempunyai 4 anak ㅡtermasuk akuㅡ yang menjadi adik dan kakakku.

Anak sulung mereka bernama Namikaze Karin, berumur 24 tahun. Mahasiswi Universitas Konoha. Ia telah mengenyam pendidikan disana selama hampir 4 tahun. Dan kini ia disibukkan dengan skripsi nya. Karin memiliki tubuh ramping, rambut merah, tingginya hanya 165 cm. Ia mengenakan kacamata ㅡentah ia rabun atau hanya untuk _fashion_ semataㅡ.

Anak kedua mereka adalah aku ㅡitu yang mereka katakanㅡ. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, masih berumur 19 tahun. Mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berkuliah di Universitas Kiri yang merupakan Universitas unggulan. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan olehku? Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa baru tanpa uang yang berlimpah.

Anak ketiga mereka bernama Namikaze Menma, berumur 18 tahun. Sayangnya, ia tak bersama kami. Ia berada di Tokyo bersama kakek, bersekolah disana. Hanya sesekali pulang. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kami seperti kembar! Walau kenyataannya tidak. Wajah kami sangat mirip hingga tak ada yang bisa membedakan kami termasuk ayah dan ibu, kecuali kami yang mengatakan pada mereka. Dia sudah kelas 12.

Dan anak bungsu mereka bernama Namikaze Naruko. Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun dan baru menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah. Ia sempat tidak naik kelas saat kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar. Ia urakan, tomboy, dan menyukai hal yang biasanya disukai oleh para lelaki.

Dan berbicara tentang kehidupanku, aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi selama hidupku. Setiap kali aku bangun dari tidur, semua kenanganku selalu menghilang. Maka dari itulah mulai beberapa minggu belakangan, aku selalu mencatat kegiatanku setiap hari. Agar aku tidak lupa.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne!" aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dan menuju Universitas Konoha. Tempatku menuntut ilmu.

 **End of Naruto POV**

Sesampainya di kampus, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruangan kelasnya. Ia mengambil jurusan seni dan desain. Ya, ia memang dari kecil bercita-cita ingin menjadi seniman. Atau itulah yang Kushina katakan. Ia tidak begitu ingat masa kecilnya.

Brukkkk!

"Aw!"

Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan dan membuat barang yang dibawa terjatuh. Naruto berinisiatif untuk menolong perempuan itu. Namun...

"Hei, kau Naruto 'kan?" tanya perempuan itu.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap perempuan itu penuh tanya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya mengernyit heran.

"He?! Kau tak tahu siapa aku?!" tanya perempuan itu setelah semua barangnya telah selesai ia bereskan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak... Aku tidak tahu siapa kau." ucap Naruto.

Perempuan itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk-angguk. "Oh aku lupa tentang 'itu'. Hehe, gomen gomen." ujar perempuan itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Dari jurusan ekonomi."

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sakura. "Namikaze Naruto, jurusan seni dan desain. Dan maaf soal tadi, aku benar-benar tak sengaja menabrakmu." ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Hm, hm. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tak ingat akan hal 'itu'."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu? Itu apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah ia terasa janggal dengan ucapan "Itu".

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Tapi ia tutupi dengan senyum palsu. "Hm, daijobou. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku harus ke ruanganku. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf... Haruno-san." ujar Naruto.

Sakura terlihat semakin nelangsa. "Ha'i. Jaa ne, Namikaze-san!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Jaa ne!"

Naruto pun kemudian langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangannya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura berjalan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

 **ㅡDFAㅡ**

 _Kantin Kampus, 16:20_

Suasana kantin sangat ramai. Para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Terutama Naruto, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak di kantin sebelum ia pulang. Disini ia juga ditemani beberapa temannya ㅡmenurut tulisan di buku diary nyaㅡ dan selama ia bersama temannya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hei, apakah kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi? Mengapa ia mengenalku sementara aku tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto.

" _Yare-yare..._ " gumam seorang lelaki berambut model nanas.

"Hahhh..." lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menghela napas.

"Hn." lelaki berambut model pantat ayam bergumam.

"Hahhh..." ketiga lelaki tersebut menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto tak paham.

"Naruto, aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki penyakit aneh, namun tak ku sangka sudah parah." ujar lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"Setiap kali kau terbangun, semua ingatanmu pasti akan hilang. Kau tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah kau terbangun dari tidurmu." ujar lelaki berambut nanas atau yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Itulah alasanmu selalu membawa buku diary. Agar kau tak lupa dengan orang-orang dekatmu. Apakah Sakura tidak masuk dalam buku diary mu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kantin kampus. Mencoba mengingat. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa mengingat perempuan berambut merah jambu itu.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya."

"Hahh..." Shikamaru menghembuskan napas berat. Nampaknya aku harus lebih bersabar, pikirnya.

"Sakura atau lengkapnya Haruno Sakura..." terdengar sekali lagi hembusan napas berat. "Dia adalah teman masa kecilmu." Jelasnya.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau pasti lupa mencatat namanya dalam buku diary mu." ucap Kiba.

"Tenanglah..." kata Sasuke menginterupsi. "Dia pasti paham dengan kondisimu." lanjutnya memberikan pendapat.

Naruto masih terdiam. Memang ia memiliki sebuah 'parasit' yang sangat mengganggu. Dimana ketika ia bangun tidur, seluruh kenangan ㅡbaik buruk maupun manisㅡ akan terhapus dari otaknya. Dan untuk mengurangi kelemahannya itu, ia setiap hari menulis seluruh kegiatannya dan menulis seluruh nama temannya, bahkan tak jarang ia harus membuka buku diary nya untuk mengenali seseorang yang mengenalnya.

Pernah kedua orangtua nya membawanya ke dokter spesialis demi mengetahui penyakit apa yang ia derita. Namun, jawaban dari sang dokter hanya membuat kedua orangtua nya heran kebingungan.

 _"Tidak ada yang salah dengan anak kalian. Semuanya normal. Saya tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tak ingat apapun sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya."_

Sampai sekarang, ia harus selalu melihat buku diary nya jika seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi nama Haruno Sakura tidak tercatat di buku diary nya. Apakah saat ia kecil semuanya baik-baik saja? Pada usia berapa ia mengalami hal ini?

"Hei, pada usia berapa aku mulai menderita penyakit ini?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru mendongak sambil memegang dagunya. "Hmm, kira-kira saat umurmu 18 tahun. Setelah kau terjatuh di toilet SMA." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Dan kau koma selama 6 hari." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa lulus saat SMA?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah lulus saat itu. Saat kejadian itu, sedang diadakan pesta Prom Night." Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Lalu, apa yang ku sukai? Hobi atau semacamnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Kau sangat menyukai lagu dari band Inggris, _Queen_ dan _The Cranberries._ Hobimu adalah fotografi. Dan yang tidak kau sukai adalah..."

"...Masa lalu."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto terkejut. "Kau ingat?!" Tanyanya terkejut.

Sasuke serta Kiba juga terkejut. Tak biasanya Naruto dapat mengingat sesuatu, apalagi jika itu menyangkut kehidupannya dulu. Banyak yang Naruto tak ingat, termasuk hari ulang tahunnya.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Sedikit."

Kiba menatap Naruto. "Apakah kau tahu mengapa kau tidak menyukai masa lalu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto berusaha mengingat. Terlihat dari dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Tidak."

"Hahhh..." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau membenci masa lalu karena kau pernah kehilangan seorang dan hewan peliharaan kesayanganmu." Shikamaru menjeda ucapannya, "Nenekmu, Tsunade, dan kucing kesayanganmu, Kyuubi." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Sou ka." ucap Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang perempuan berambut blonde. Ia menghampiri mereka bertiga dan bergelanyut manja di lengan Naruto. Terang saja Naruto merasa risih.

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Perempuan itu menatap Naruto terkejut. "A-apa kau bilang?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ino, kau pasti belum tahu kan keadaan sepupumu itu? Biarkan kami memberitahumu."

Beruntung, Shikamaru segera memotong ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Shikamaru kemudian menuntun Ino ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan mulai menjelaskan keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepada sepupu Naruto ㅡIno.

"Apa? Kenapa paman Minato dan bibi Kushina tidak memberitahuku?!" Ujar Ino tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin agar membuatmu fokus terhadap kuliahmu di London." ujar Shikamaru.

Yamanaka Ino. Berusia 22 tahun. Berkuliah di London University jurusan kedokteran ㅡsama seperti Karinㅡ. Ino adalah kakak sepupu Naruto. Bisa dibilang Ino lah orang terdekat Naruto. Ino tahu segalanya tentang Naruto. Tapi sayangnya ia tak tahu tentang penyakit aneh Naruto.

"Apakah masih bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Menurut dokter, Naruto sangat sehat. Bahkan mereka bingung mengapa Naruto bisa menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku harus berbicara pada bibi Kushina."

Ino kemudian mengambil smartphone nya dan mencari kontak yang ia cari. Lalu memencet ikon telepon.

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kushina-baa, kita harus bicara. Jam makan malam aku akan mampir."

Tut! Ino langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Shikamaru _sweatdrop._ Jika hanya seperti itu, kenapa tidak mengirim pesan singkat saja? Itung-itung mengirit pulsa.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada sepupuku." Dengan tergesa Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam keadaan mematung.

'Apa-apaan dia itu.' batin Shikamaru geram.

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze, 18:10

Kushina baru saja usai membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana suami dan anak-anaknya sudah menunggu.

"Apa? Kau serius?"

Samar-samar, Kushina mendengar suara dua orang berbicara di kamar anak sulungnya, Karin. Kushina memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menguping sejenak pembicaraan orang yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Aku serius, Tou-san. Dugaanku, ruangan Naruto saat koma sebelumnya pernah didiami oleh pasien virus tersebut." Kushina bertaruh jika ini adalah suara Karin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ini suara Minato, suaminya.

Terdengar hembusan napas berat. "Kita perlu memastikan apakah benar bahwa Naruto terinfeksi virus tersebut. Besok, aku akan mengajak dosenku untuk melakukan pengujian." kata Karin.

"Hahh.. Baiklah, pastikan hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui hal ini."

Kushina segera menjauh setelah ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraan tadi.

'Virus? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'

Sementara itu, Minato tengah gelisah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari putrinya.

'Virus itu... Virus yang membunuh ayah dan ibu Kushina. Aku takkan membiarkan virus itu merenggut anakku juga. Tidak akan!'

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _Kediaman Namikaze, 19:30_

Seluruh anggota keluarga ㅡminus Menmaㅡ telah berkumpul di depan meja makan. Tak lupa juga Ino ㅡsi sepupuㅡ turut ada disana.

"Apa? Tidak ada sushi atau ayam panggang? _Burger_ setidaknya?" keluh Ino setelah di meja makan hanya terdapat makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

Kushina terkikik geli. "Hihihi. Kau harus terbiasa dengan selera kami, Ino-chan. Setidaknya, sayuran tidak akan membuatmu gemuk dan lebih menyehatkan dibanding makanan barat." Ujar Kushina.

Ino mengangguk pasrah. "Ha'i, ha'i. Wakarimashita." Ucapnya lesu.

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati, Ino mengambil sepotong selada dan mengirisnya kecil. Ia memakan selada tersebut.

Glek!

"Aw! Hoek!"

Tranggg! Ino meletakkan alat makannya dengan kasar. Rasa selada sungguh hambar. Berbeda jika dipadukan dengan burger, ada rasa manis di selada walau sedikit.

"Oke, aku selesai! I can't eat it!" ujar Ino.

Minato meringis melihat tingkah laku keponakannya itu. "Ino-chan, kau bisa memakan telur gulung jika tidak suka dengan sayuran."

Ino menatap Minato. "Apapun asalkan tanpa sayuran." Ino mengambil satu telur gulung dengan garpu. Dengan segera, ia memakannya.

"Bhuah! Hoeks! Apa ini?!" baru satu gigitan, Ino langsung melepeh nya.

Kushina tertawa geli. "Telur gulung dengan isian sayuran." Kushina membentuk tanda 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Ino semakin jengkel. "Kalian tahu? Ku rasa sebaiknya kita memesan makanan saja." Ino mengambil smartphone nya.

"Eitts! Hargai produk makanan lokal. Lagipula, makanan seperti itu tidak sehat." Karin menanggapi tindakan Ino yang akan memesan makanan antar.

Ino menatap Karin dengan tatapan sebal. "Baiklah, baik, nona pecinta makanan lokal." ujar Ino sarkas.

"Ssshh, sudahlah. Biarkan Ino memilih, apakah ingin kenyang atau lapar." Ujar Minato menengahi.

Setelah perdebatan kecil tersebut, mereka pun langsung makan dengan tenang dan damai. Tanpa perdebatan ataupun celotehan lagi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _New Brand Horror-Fantasy-Supernatural story from me. What do you think?_

Saya minta maaf karena telah menghapus White Terror. Sebagai gantinya, lahirlah fic ini. Fic ini genre nya beda dengan fic terdahulu saya. Bergenre _Horror-Supernatural-Fantasy._ Fic ini akan sangat beda dengan White Terror. Tapi siap-siap, di fic ini akan ada beberapa teka-teki dan petualangan fantasy(?).

Saya sudah menyusun alur & plot, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa fic ini akan lanjut sampai selesai. Tidak akan dihapus maupun _discontinued._ Dan yeah, saya ga terlalu berharap seberapa antusias kalian. Ada yang baca aja saya sudah seneng kok :')

Fic ini akan berbeda banget. Ada pengetahuan di tengah cerita, ada mistery, ada horror. Bisa dibilang fic ini adalah gabungan dari hampir semua genre.

Don't worry, guys. Saya juga akan mengurus fic lainnya. Tapi memang saya berniat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saat memasuki inti cerita, ada banyak hal yang saya buat sendiri. Termasuk teka-teki, mistery, dan lain-lainnya.

Please gimme your _feedback_ please? By leaving trace like reviewing, press follow or favorite button. Your _feedback_ are means a lot to me.

So do you guys...

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	2. Chapter II: Critical Problem

_Kediaman Namikaze, 20:25_

Terlihat tiga orang tengah duduk saling berhadapan di halaman belakang Kediaman Namikaze. Mereka bertiga duduk atau bersila di atas tanah. Di dekat mereka terdapat kolam ikan yang berukuran lumayan besar. Mereka bertiga adalah Ino-Minato-Karin.

"Paman, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Naruto? Dan kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku tentang keadaannya?" Ujar Ino membuka percakapan.

Minato menghela napas. "Naruto memiliki sebuah parasit. Dimana setiap kali ia bangun dari tidurnya, seluruh ingatannya akan lenyap. Hal ini telah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 15 minggu." ucap Minato.

Ino menatap Minato. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa ada penyakit semacam itu?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Minato menjeda ucapannya, "Tapi menurut Karin, ada sebuah virus. Virus itu bekerja dengan menginfeksi bagian otak yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan memori."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu virus mematikan yang ditemukan tahun 1618?" Tanya Karin pada Ino.

Ino memasang pose berpikir. "Ya, virus yang ditemukan oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen di daratan Jepang pada pertengahan tahun 1618." Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Jangan bilang jikalau virus itu menginfeksi Naruto?!"

Karin menggeleng pelan. "Setidaknya belum dipastikan. Maka dari itu, besok dosenku akan melakukan pengujian kepada Naruto. Untuk mendeteksi adanya virus tersebut, dibutuhkan perekaman otak secara menyeluruh." Ujar Karin.

"Oh Tuhan!" Ucap Ino terkejut. "Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Naruto benar terinfeksi virus tersebut?" Tanyanya serius.

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat. "Hahhh... Jika Naruto terinfeksi virus tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Setidaknya, kita belum mengetahui apakah virus itu menjadi penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Minato.

Ino menatap Karin penasaran. "Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi ini?"

"Aku tak sengaja membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus. Buku tersebut berjudul '1618s Tragedy' ditulis tahun 1623 karya Sarutobi Asuma, anak Sarutobi Hiruzen." ungkap Karin.

"Bisakah kau membacanya kembali? Mungkin saja ada cara untuk membunuh virus itu." Ino memberikan pendapatnya.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya dapat membaca sebagian halaman yang ditulis dengan _kanji_ dan _katakana._ Sebagian halaman lagi ditulis dengan tulisan yang tak ku mengerti." ujar Karin menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kepada kami apa isi sebagian halaman tersebut?" tanya Ino pada Karin.

Karin mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kertas. "Aku sudah mencatatnya..."

" _Virus 1618 atau yang kakekku namai C-18, adalah sebuah virus mematikan yang dapat merusak jaringan saraf otak. Virus ini tergolong sebagai parasit. Kerja C-18 adalah ketika virus memasuki tubuh, virus akan berinkubasi selama 72 jam. Jika korban memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang baik, virus ini akan perlahan-lahan mati. Jika korban memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang buruk, virus akan langsung menyerang bagian otak yang berfungsi menyimpan memori. Jika tak ditangani secepatnya, virus akan bermutasi dan menginfeksi seluruh otak. Dan ketika itu terjadi, kematian akan datang dalam kurun waktu 12 jam._ "

" _Gejala seseorang terinfeksi virus ini adalah; tak dapat mengingat kejadian satu jam sebelumnya, berhalusinasi, bermimpi buruk. Jika muncul gejala tersebut, yang dapat dilakukan adalah menyuntikkan cairan anti-virus ke tubuh. Cairan anti-virus tidak dapat membunuh C-18, tapi dapat menunda virus bermutasi. Jika dalam 8 jam korban masih tetap tidak dapat mengingat kejadian satu jam sebelumnya, cairan anti-virus tidak bekerja dan dianjurkan untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut._ "

" _Resiko terburuk dari terinfeksi C-18 adalah kematian. Jika virus ini telah menginfeksi jaringan otak, kematian korban hanya dalam hitungan jam._ "

"Seburuk itu kah?"

"Karin, apakah korban menunjukkan tanda-tanda sebelum mati?" Tanya Minato datar.

Karin mengusap setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Ha'i, Tou-san. Tanda-tanda sebelum kematian bagi korban adalah saat ia tertidur selama 72 jam. Dan oh ya, jika telah 16 minggu berlalu dan korban tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematian, korban selamat dari kematian." Ucap Karin.

Minato terdiam sejenak. "Naruto mengalami hal ini 15 minggu yang lalu, itu berarti tinggal 1 minggu lagi kepastian umurnya." Minato menjeda ucapannya, "Dan jika dalam 1 minggu ke depan Naruto tidak mengalami tanda-tanda kematian, maka ia selamat." ujar Minato pelan.

Ino serta Karin diam saja.

Sedikit deskripsi mengenai Virus 1618 atau virus C-18, virus C-18 merupakan virus mematikan yang menyerang otak dan jaringannya. Virus ini menular melalui udara. Virus C-18 dapat dibunuh hanya dengan sistem kekebalan tubuh korban. Tidak ada _antidote_ untuk virus ini. Konon, sang penemu, Sarutobi Hiruzen juga tewas karena terinfeksi virus mematikan ini.

"Ku harap kalian bisa merahasiakan hal ini. Jangan sampai orang lain mengetahuinya, apalagi Kushina. Jika dia tahu, dia pasti akan histeris." ujar Minato.

Ino dan Karin saling menganggukan kepala, tanda bahwa mereka mengerti. Minato mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 _Bersama Naruto, 20:42_

Naruto saat ini tengah berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tatapannya terarah ke langit-langit kamarnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya menanyakan satu hal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa aku?"

Ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika memang ia hilang ingatan, bukankah seharusnya ia ingat secuil ingatan tentang dirinya? Dan jika ia hilang ingatan, tidak seharusnya setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak mengingat apa-apa.

"Siapa aku?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Aku... Siapa?"

 _"Kau adalah bagian dari kami."_

Naruto terkejut. Suara misterius hinggap di indera pendengarannya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tenang, Naru. Itu hanyalah halusinasi. Itu tidak nyata, tidak nyata." ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

 _"Itu benar, Naru. Itu tidak nyata. Tidak nyata sama sekali."_

"Siapa kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu! Aku tidak takut padamu!" Naruto mulai panik.

 _"Siapa kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu! Aku tidak takut padamu! Hahaha! Jawaban dari seorang yang... ahm, putus asa akan kehidupannya."_

Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya saat suara misterius tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia bahkan terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan terduduk dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan.

 _"Kau tak bisa beralih dari masa lalu. Ketakutanmu akan masa lalu itu yang membuatmu tidak ingin menatap masa depan. Singkatnya, kau selalu melihat ke belakang, selalu mengingat hal yang telah terjadi. Kau menyedihkan, Namikaze Naruto."_

"Diam." ujar Naruto lemah.

 _"Ding dang dong. La la la. You're a mess. You're a fucking mess. Pathetic!"_

"DIAM!" ujar Naruto keras.

 _"Na na na na. Namikaze Naruto takut akan masa lalu. Namikaze Naruto menyedihkan. Hahaha!"_

"Diam!" Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Diam kau!" Naruto meraih sebuah vas bunga di dekatnya dan melemparkannya.

Pranggg! Vas bunga tersebut pecah.

"Diam! Keluar dari kepalaku!"

 _"Ha Ha Ha. Naruto menyedihkan. He's a mess and pathetic."_

"Diam!" Naruto memegang sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball, ia mengarahkan tongkat tersebut ke kepalanya.

" _Get the fuck out of my head!_ "

Dhuakh!

* * *

 _"Diam!"_

"Kalian dengar itu?" Tanya Minato.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Apa itu tadi?"

Karin menghela nafas. "Mungkin dari Kaa-san atau Naruko-chan."

Minato mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi suaranya sepertinya berasal dari..." Ketiganya terbelalak setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"NARUTO!" Ujar ketiganya kompak.

Tiga orang tersebut langsung menggerakkan kaki mereka berlari menuju kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai atas.

 _"Diam kau!"_

Suara tersebut semakin jelas terdengar di telinga mereka. Mereka pun mempercepat kecepatan lari mereka.

 _Pranggg!_

 _"Diam kau! Keluar dari kepalaku!"_

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya tiba di depan kamar Naruto. Minato memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

Macet.

"Oh ayolah!" kesal Minato. Minato kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu ia bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

 _"Get the fuck out of my head!"_

Blarrhhh! Dhuakh!

"Naruto!" Minato menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Kenapa dia memukul kepalanya sendiri?!" tanya Minato heran setelah disamping Naruto tergeletak sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Oh tidak." Ino dan Minato mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Karin.

"Doushite, Karin?" Tanya Ino pelan.

Karin meneguk ludahnya. "Dia berhalusinasi. Itu tandanya bahwa dia..." Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya namun Minato maupun Ino telah mengerti.

"Naruto." ujar Ino lirih sambil menatap sepupunya yang berada dalam pangkuan Minato.

Minato terdiam. Tidak mungkin. Batinnya terus menolak apa yang dikatakan Karin. Ingin ia membantah itu semua, mengatakan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja dan tidak mungkin terinfeksi virus mematikan itu. Tetapi, fakta serta kondisi berbicara. Anaknya baru saja memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat baseball. Tidak mungkin anaknya memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sadar. Naruto pasti berhalusinasi yang membuat sebuah pukulan dari tongkat baseball melayang sendiri menuju kepala putranya tersebut.

Minato mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto yang memar. "Naruto." lirihnya.

Minato meraih punggung Naruto. Ia kemudian secara perlahan mengangkat Naruto dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan perlahan. Tak lupa ia naikkan selimut hingga dada, memberikan kehangatan bagi siapa yang berada di baliknya.

Minato menatap bergantian Ino-Karin. "Kalian berdua tunggu disini. Aku akan memastikan bahwa Naruko dan Kushina tertidur." Ujar Minato.

Ino dan Karin serentak mengangguk. "Ha'i, jii-san. Kami akan menjaga Naruto." Ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

 **~DFA~**

 _Bersama Kushina, Ruang Utama, 20:54_

"Baiklah, Ruko-chan. Sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Itu artinya..."

"Hah, Kaa-san. Aku tahu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus disuruh agar melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Naruko malas. Pasalnya, ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya ibunya memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Gee, padahal ia sudah memasuki masa pubertas.

Kushina cekikikan. "Hihihi, gomen ne. Bagi Kaa-san, kau tetap anak kecil yang imut." kata Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Naruko yang tentu saja membuat Naruko mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-auch, Kaa-san!" Naruko mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Kushina.

"Hihihi. Baiklah, sebaiknya Ruko-chan pergi ke kamar tidurmu dan tidurlah." Kushina mengecup kening Naruko. "Oyasumi, Naruko."

"Oyasuminasai, Kaa-san." Naruko pun beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai 1 dekat gudang, meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di Ruang Utama Kediaman Namikaze.

Kushina sendirian di Ruang Utama itu setelah Naruko pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Hahh..." Kushina menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau lelah?"

Swushh! Leher Kushina diterpa oleh nafas dari seseorang. Kushina merinding geli dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ah Anata..."

Minato tersenyum dan mengecup pelan tengkuk Kushina. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?" Tanyanya berbisik tepat di telinga Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "Lantas, kau juga kenapa belum tidur, Minato-kun?" tanya balik Kushina.

Minato bergerak menuju hadapan Kushina. "Kau tahu? Membalikkan pertanyaan orang lain itu tidak bagus." Ucap Minato.

"Oh ya?" Kushina tersenyum jahil.

"Ya." Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu seperti saat kau terjatuh dan orang lain menolongmu, lalu kemudian menjatuhkanmu lagi." Ujar Minato membalas pernyataan Kushina.

"Apa?" Kushina memberikan pandangan pura-pura terkejut. "Itu sungguh perbandingan yang tidak masuk akal, Anata." Ujar Kushina disertai tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu bukanlah sebuah perbandingan. Itu seperti kekhawatiran." ujar Minato.

Kushina menyeringai kecil. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Kushina disertai seringai.

Minato tersenyum jahil. "Aku khawatir jika kau berbalik dan pergi dariku." ucapnya sambil memainkai surai merah milik Kushina.

Jantung Kushina berdetak lebih cepat. Perlakuan Minato sekali lagi membuat hatinya berdesir.

Kushina memukul pelan bahu Minato. "Huh, dasar gombal."

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mood bagus untuk merayu. Ini adalah kejujuran. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" elak Minato.

Kushina menggeleng disertai kekehan. "Tidak, Minato. Kita hidup berumah tangga selama 8 tahun. Aku tahu semua trikmu dalam merayu." ujar Kushina.

Kedua alis Minato saling tertaut. "Oh ya?" tantangnya. "Jika kau tahu semua trikku, apa kau tidak khawatir jika aku merayu perempuan lain diluar sana?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Kushina tertawa. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei, apa yang lucu?" ucapnya pada Kushina.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. "Tidak. Kau pikir perempuan diluar sana terpesona denganmu? Kurasa tidak." ucap Kushina.

"H-hei!"

"Jika kau tetap nekat merayu perempuan lain, mereka akan memberimu cap tangan mereka. Hahaha." Tawa Kushina akhirnya meledak setelah ia berusaha menahan tawa sebelumnya.

Minato cemberut mendengarnya. "Tapi hanya kau yang terpesona denganku. Benar 'kan, Kushi-chan?" goda Minato pada istrinya itu.

Kushina terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Meskipun telah berkali-kali suaminya itu melemparkan rayuan, tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak merasa bosan. Rayuan Minato langsung menancap tepat di hatinya. Membuat hatinya berdesir.

Minato kemudian menggerakkan badannya lebih ke depan. Kemudian, ia mengecup kening dan bibir Kushina dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oyasumi, _Hime._ "

"Oyasuminasai, _Anata._ "

 **~DFA~**

 _30 menit kemudian_

Setelah menunggu dan memastikan bahwa istrinya terlelap, Minato langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai 2.

Krieet! Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka pelan.

"Bagaimana, Ino, Karin?"

Ino menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk. "Jii-san, Naruto belum menandakan tanda-tanda kesadaran." ucap Ino sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi sepupunya itu.

Minato menatap putranya dengan tatapan sendu. "Jika sampai besok pagi Naruto belum menandakan tanda-tanda kesadaran, kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." ujar Minato dengan tenang.

"Dan bagaimana jika ini tanda-tanda sebelum kematian Naruto? Seperti yang tertulis di buku?" Tanya Karin pelan.

"Karin, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tenang. Oke? Jika kita tidak tenang, kita akan berpikiran negatif. Dan kita seterusnya akan berpikiran negatif. Tenanglah dan percaya bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja." kata Minato sambil memegang kedua bahu Karin, menenangkannya.

Karin mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Setelah Karin tenang, Minato mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Naruto. "Naruto, cepatlah bangun. Kita semua disini menunggumu."

Ino yang sedari tadi diam, beralih menatap wajah datar Minato. Dalam hati ia bergumam, 'Kenapa paman Minato masih tetap tenang? Apakah ia tahu sesuatu tentang kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya?'

Minato yang merasakan Ino menatapnya pun balik menatap keponakannya itu, "Doushite, Ino?" Tanyanya pelan.

Ino gelagapan dan menunduk. Merasa malu dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Memandangi wajah pamannya.

"I-ie, jii-san. Daijobou da yo." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Minato tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya kali ini adalah Naruto. Keselamatan Naruto. Dan itu lebih penting dari mencari tahu kenapa Ino menatapnya.

* * *

 _Somewhere with Naruto_

"Enghh..."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan ia terbelalak. Ini bukan kamarnya. Juga ini bukan rumahnya. Yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pohon-pohon besar dengan daun yang rimbun. Pohon-pohon tersebut bergoyang setiap ia mengedipkan mata, menambah kesan seram baginya. Dan langit yang berwarna kemerahan, menambah kesan horror baginya.

"Apakah ada seseorang disini? Jika ada, berteriaklah!" panggil Naruto.

Namun, tak ada suara apapun yang merespon panggilan Naruto.

"Apakah ada seseorang disini? Jika ada, berikan aku tanda!" teriak Naruto lagi.

 _Craw! Kwak! Kwak! Kwak!_

"Apa itu tadi?" Naruto mendengar sebuah suara teriakan dan melihat burung-burung gagak beterbangan. Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat asal burung-burung gagak tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat di depannya terdapat semak-semak yang cukup rindang. Dan langit pun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sial! Aku butuh cahaya!"

Naruto mengambil sebuah kayu panjang dan tebal berukuran 50 cm di sekitarnya. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa daun kering serta ranting kering di sekitarnya dan dua buah kayu berukuran sekitar 30 cm.

Naruto memposisikan dua buah kayu berukuran 30 cm tepat di atas tumpukan daun kering dan ranting kering. Kemudian, ia mulai menggesekkan dua buah kayu tersebut.

Clak! Dua buah kayu yang bergesekan menimbulkan percikan api. Dan percikan api tersebut langsung membakar tumpukan daun kering dan ranting kering.

Naruto pun kemudian merobek sedikit bajunya. Lalu ia mengambil kayu berukuran 50 cm dan mengikatkan sepotong bajunya di ujung dari kayu tersebut. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan ujung kayu yang telah ditutupi oleh sepotong baju ke api yang menyala.

Bwoofh! Jadilah obor sederhana. Naruto kemudian membakar semak-semak rindang di depannya.

 _Craw! Craaaaaw!_

 _Bruggh!_

Sebuah makhluk muncul dari kobaran api dan mendarat tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerobos kobaran api, melarikan diri dari makhluk tersebut.

 _CRAW!_

"Aw, shit!" Naruto berbalik setelah makhluk tersebut mengkronfontasi laju larinya dengan muncul tepat di depannya.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Lari Naruto begitu cepat. Namun tak secepat makhluk yang mengejarnya.

Brukh! _CRAAAAAAWWW!_

Naruto tersandung setelah makhluk tersebut memegang kakinya. Naruto menendang-nendang udara, berharap makhluk tersebut melepaskan kakinya.

Brukh! Satu tendangannya mengenai telak wajah makhluk tersebut dan makhluk tersebut lengah. Naruto dengan cerdik menendang sekali lagi wajah makhluk tersebut dan lekas berlari kembali dengan membawa obor sebagai penerang jalan.

 _CRAWWWW!_

Makhluk tersebut muncul lagi tepat di hadapannya. Naruto dengan reflek langsung mengayunkan obornya ke wajah makhluk tersebut.

Dhuakh! Naruto langsung berlari setelah memukuo makhlui tersebut dengan obornya. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah. Sampai ia menemui sebuah persimpangan. Arah kanan dan kiri.

'Kemana yang harus ku pilih?!'

'Kanan!' Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan setapak sebelah kanan dan ia mempercepat larinya.

"Hah... Hah.." suara nafasnya yang patah-patah terdengar begitu jelas. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap berlari dan mengusahakan agar laju larinya tidak melambat ataupun berhenti.

Dhuakh! Bruakh!

Naruto terus berlari. Walaupun ia beberapa kali tersandung, ia tetap berlari. Ingin secepatnya terlepas dari kejaran makhluk di belakangnya.

 _Brakh! Craw! Brakh! Crawww!_

Suara jeritan makhluk tersebut terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya. Naruto memperlebar langkah yang ia ambil. Meskipun beresiko tersandung, ia tetap mempercepat langkah lebarnya. Dan ia tahu jika makhluk yang mengejarnya mulai mempersempit jarak dengannya.

" _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit!_ " ia mengumpat kesal.

Dia terus berlari. Sampai ia menghentikan laju larinya ketika tepat di hadapannya terdapat sebuah pagar yang dihiasi kawat berduri yang mem-blokade jalannya.

"Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!"

Hingga kedua mata Naruto menangkap sebuah alat pemotong kawat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pagar tersebut. Ia dengan cepat mengambil alat pemotong tersebut dan langsung mencoba memotong kawat berduri yang menempel pada pagar.

Ctakk! Alat pemotong itu terbelah karena sudah usang dan berkarat.

Naruto mengumpat kesal. " _Damn it!_ Aku harus mencari jalan lain!" ujarnya.

Setelah ia rasa tak ada jalan lain, Naruto dengan _gentle_ nya langsung memanjat pagar yang dihiasi kawat berduri. Alhasil, telapak tangan dan tangannya terluka dan sedikit lecet.

"Ouch!" setelah berhasil melewati pagar berduri tersebut, Naruto tanpa memerdulikan rasa perih di telapak tangan dan tangannya langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

 _Craw! Craw! CRAWWW!_

Suara jeritan makhluk tersebut semakin dekat dengannya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan mengapa makhluk tersebut mengejarnya. Yang ia tahu, lari adalah solusi terbaik.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

Sampai kemudian ia menghentikan larinya saat pandangannya menemui sebuah jurang yang curam yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon lebat. Ia terpojok.

"Sial!" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap! Brugh!_

 _CRAAAAAAAAWWWWW!_

Makhluk yang mengejarnya tadi kini tepat di hadapannya. Seekor makhluk kurus, tubuhnya berupa manusia. Badannya sangat kurus hingga terlihat tonjolan tulang di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya seperti manusia biasa, namun tanpa rambut dan mulutnya hanya terdapat gigi taring, tanpa bibir. Makhluk itu juga tidak memiliki hidung, hanya dua lubang kecil di atas mulutnya.

'Makhluk jenis apa itu?' batin Naruto yang terpojokkan.

Makhluk itu berjalan mendekat ke Naruto dengan cara merangkak.

 _Craw!_

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

 _Craw!_

Naruto berjalan mundur perlahan.

 _Craw!_

 _Set!_ Naruto tak memerhatikan langkahnya dan ia tersandung sebuah batu dan menyebabkannya terlempar ke jurang curam yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aaaaaaah!"

 _Brukh! Dhuagh! Brugh! Brukkhh!_

Naruto memantul beberapa kali sebelum mendarat dengan keras di dasar jurang. Tak ada pergerakan dari Naruto setelah ia mendarat dengan keras di dasar jurang.

Mungkinkah ia mati...

...atau ia hanya pingsan semata?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Merasa _de javu_ dengan scene terakhir? Penjelasannya ada di chapter 3. Ga mungkin kan saya kasih tahu disini? _Spoiler_ dong? :D

Finally, chapter 3 is out. Setelah minggu kemarin saya ada acara ㅡsehingga penulisan fic ini tergangguㅡ akhirnya saya kebut selama 3 hari terakhir. Sebenarnya kalo ga ada acara, hari Senin udah selesai. Tapi ya karena ada acara dari Sabtu sampai Selasa, maka fic ini baru di publish hari ini.

Di chapter 2 ini mengulik sedikit kemungkinan penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti _itu._ Dan ingat ya, ada genre _Fantasy_ di fic ini. Jadi ada sedikit _out-of-mind out-of-logic_ tapi masih bisa di maafkan lah. Dan buat yang punya ide atau masukan, silahkan tulis di kolom review atau bisa langsung kirim PM ke saya.

 _Update?_ Tanggal 23 bulan ini saya UTS dan tanggal 30 Oktober sampai 4 November ada Tes Probabilitas, dan kemungkinan akan up setelah pergantian bulan. Tapi saya belum bisa memastikan sih, entah saya bisa nulis pas UTS/Tes Probabilitas atau malah ga bisa nulis atau parahnya kena Writer Block *amit-amit*.

Okay, sekian dulu sampai disini. _Gimme your feedback, please?_ By leaving a trace, like review or press fav/follow button. Your _feedback_ are means a lot to me :)

So do you guys...

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	3. Chapter III: Nightmare?

"Aaaaaaah!"

 _Brukh! Dhuagh! Brugh! Brukkhh!_

Tubuh Naruto memantul beberapa kali sebelum mendarat dengan keras di dasar jurang. Lalu kemudian, tak ada pergerakan darinya setelah ia menghantam dasar jurang dengan keras.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Terlihat dari kejauhan, sebuah siluet orang berjalan mendatangi Naruto dengan membawa sebuah lentera di tangan kanannya.

Tap! Orang tersebut berhenti tepat di dekat Naruto. Orang yang memiliki jenggot tersebut memandangi tubuh yang tergeletak di depannya.

Orang tersebut berdecak. "Jika kau tidak memiliki trauma akan masa lalu, kau tidak akan terjebak disini, anak muda." ucap orang tersebut.

Orang itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang tengkurap menjadi terlentang. Ia kemudian menampar pipi Naruto berkali-kali.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Bangun, bodoh!"

Akibat tamparan itu, pipi Naruto berubah menjadi memerah. Namun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

Orang tersebut berdecih kesal. "Cih, merepotkan saja." Orang tersebut lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memanggulnya di pundaknya. Orang tersebut membawa Naruto pergi ke entah kemana.

 **~DFA~**

"Engh... Dimana aku?" rintih Naruto.

Naruto memandangi sekitarnya. Sebuah rumah kecil dengan pencahayaan dari beberapa api berpijar dari lilin-lilin kecil. Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi, kepalanya terdapat balutan perban. Begitu juga dengan kaki dan tangannya.

Kriett! Suara pintu terbuka memanggil atensi Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara baritone dari sebuah laki-laki paruh baya menanyakan keadaannya.

Naruto menatap laki-laki atau pria tersebut. "Siapa kau?' tanyanya lirih.

Pria paruh baya tersebut tertawa pelan. "Bukan itu yang ku tanyakan, anak muda." ujar pria tersebut.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Gomennasai. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang." ungkap Naruto.

"Baguslah." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau dan tempat apa ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap wajah pria misterius tersebut.

Pria tersebut meraih sebuah kursi di dekatnya lalu menariknya mendekat. Lalu ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut.

"Aku mempunyai banyak nama. Dan kau akan kehilangan banyak waktu dengan mencari tahu namaku." Pria tersebut terkekeh pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel dibuatnya.

"Hei, aku menanyakan secara baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu agar kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab. Itu saja!" Naruto berkata dengan dahi mengkerut serta kedua alis tertekuk.

Pria tersebut tertawa kecil. "Haha, sangat menarik." Pria tersebut menjeda ucapannya, "Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu istimewa... Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut saat pria di depannya mengetahui namanya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak penting aku tahu namamu darimana. Naruto, kau sangat istimewa. Dan keistimewaan itu yang membuatmu terjatuh di lubang kegelapan." ujar pria itu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." kata Naruto.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Katakan padaku. Ketika kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu dan kau berteman dengan kegelapan. Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa yang kau rasakan di dalam hatimu?" Tanya pria itu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku merasakan kehampaan dan kesepian."

Pria tersebut menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau takut akan masa lalu? Apakah karena masa lalumu itu adalah alasan mengapa kau membenci kedua orangtuamu?"

Naruto terkejut. Ia menatap pria tersebut tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Dan apa maumu dariku?" Tanya Naruto disertai penekanan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Paman. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu, aku ingin membantumu." Ucap pria itu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Pria tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha, sangat lucu sekali. Jika kau menemui bahaya, kau pasti akan mencariku. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik, anak muda." ujar pria misterius tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Meh, aku tidak percaya padamu." ujarnya pelan.

Pria misterius tersebut menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi. Dan kau tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Bisakah kau katakan padaku, apa tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Hehehe. Yah, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu. Itu artinya kau harus mencari tahu sendiri." ujar pria tersebut sambil menatap dingin Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Mencari tahu sendiri? Tidak, ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Dan juga nampaknya pria di depannya ini tahu banyak tentangnya juga tentang tempat ini. Ia harus tetap mendesaknya untuk memberinya minimal sedikit penjelasan.

"Aku akan menawarkanmu sebuah penawaran." sebelum Naruto membuka mulut, pria di depannya telah buka suara terlebih dahulu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Penawaran apa?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menuruti apa yang ku katakan." ungkap pria yang memiliki jenggot tersebut.

"Terserah apa katamu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Pria itu menghela nafas yang panjang. "Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang, jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik." ungkapnya sambil menatap Naruto dalam.

"Kau memiliki masalah yang rumit. Pada rentang waktu 6 bulan, kau membenci kedua orangtuamu pada tahun 1983. Pada saat itu kau masih berumur tujuh tahun." Pria tersebut mengambil nafas sejenak, "Permasalahannya adalah orangtuamu meninggalkanmu di sebuah Panti Asuhan karena kau seringkali menangis di waktu yang tidak tepat. Dan setelah kau berada di Panti Asuhan, kau mulai membenci orang tua karena menganggap mereka kejam. Itu terjadi hingga tahun 1985. Tapi saat kau memasuki usia 10 tahun, mereka mengambilmu kembali. Namun, inilah awal permasalahanmu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Pria tersebut tersenyum sangat tipis. "Tidak banyak yang tahu ㅡtermasuk orangtuamuㅡ bahwa sejak umur 9 tahun, kau terdiagnosa mengidap _Kleine-Levine Syndrome_ atau **Sindrom Putri Tidur.** " Ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya, "Kau kadang tertidur hingga seminggu. Dan orangtuamu melabeli mu sebagai anak pemalas. Dari sana, saat kau bangun orangtuamu ㅡterutama ayahmuㅡ tak jarang memberimu 'pelajaran'."

"Akibat 'pelajaran' tersebut, kau mengalami trauma. Ditambah dengan Sindrom Putri Tidur, sebagian besar ingatanmu akan terhapus semakin lama kau tertidur. Dan akibat dari kehilangan ingatan tersebut, kau bahkan tidak ingat kejadian apa yang membuatmu membenci orangtuamu. Benar 'kan?" Pria tersebut mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya nyeri. Ia mendapat sekelebat ingatan tentang potongan masa lalu nya.

 _"Bangun! Dasar anak pemalas!"_

 _"Hey anak pemalas! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tersakiti!"_

 _Splash! Brukkhh!_

 _"Ach! Tou-san, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ti-tidak! Arrrgghh!"_

 _Dhuakh! Dhuakh!_

 _"Tidak! Jangan gunakan pemukul baseball itu! Tidak! Kumohon, Tou-san! Kau tak bisa lakukan ini!"_

 _"Inilah akibat dari seorang anak pemalas. Nikmatilah harimu!"_

 _"Tidak!" Dhuakh-Dhuakh-Dhuakh-Brukkhh_

 _"Cuih! Aku menyesal memilikimu. Aku berharap kau tiada, dasar anak tak berguna!"_

Nyutt! Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang bertambah nyeri. Ia merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya sesaat setelah ia menerima memori tersebut.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya pelan.

"Biarkan saja. Jangan melawan. Terimalah takdirmu." Ucap pria tersebut.

Naruto melirik pria di depannya dengan kedua alis tertaut. "Takdir? Takdir apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Pria di depannya tersenyum misterius. "Takdir bahwa tak ada yang peduli padamu. Hahaha." Tawanya menggema di gubuk kecil tersebut.

Naruto terdiam. Benarkah yang ia lihat baru saja? Tak mungkin ayahnya menyakitinya. Dirinya adalah anak mereka. Seekor singa yang paling ganas pun tidak akan menjadikan anaknya sebagai santapan makan. Dan tidak mungkin pula Minato tega menyakitinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu, hm? Ayahmu tak menyayangimu, begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Lantas, apa yang membuatmu masih menyangkal semua itu? Tell me!" ucap pria tersebut dengan bentakan di akhir kalimat.

Naruto menunduk dalam.

"Aku..." Naruto menatap tajam pria itu, "Aku ragu... bahwa kau tidak berbohong."

Pria berkumis tersebut terkekeh pelan. "Khekhekhe, katakan padaku, Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Katakan saja." ujar pria tersebut.

Lidah Naruto kelu. Ia tidak dapat menjawab. Tidak, ia bukannya mendadak bisu atau apapun. Ia hanya bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Karena apa yang dikatakan pria misterius di depannya, semuanya benar. Ia meragukan bahwa keluarganya benar-benar menyakitinya karena ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang hal itu.

Pria misterius di depannya tertawa pelan. "Hm, sudah kuduga." Ia menjeda ucapannya, "Sekarang, aku telah memberitahumu segala yang kutahu. Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus lakukan apa yang ku mau."

"Belum." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau belum memberitahuku semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Dimana aku sekarang? Bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Dan makhluk apa yang mengejarku tadi?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Itu ia utarakan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Pria misterius tersebut menyeringai. "Yah, nampaknya waktuku masih panjang. Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu mu. Segalanya."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Sementara sang pria misterius tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan seringai kecil.

* * *

 _Skip time_

 _Kediaman Namikaze, esok hari, 06:15_

Kushina terlihat tengah duduk melamun di meja makan. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya, sementara tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memainkan surai merah panjangnya. Ia berpikir tentang anak keduanya yang semakin hari keadaannya tidak menunjukkan _progress_ yang signifikan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anakku? Kenapa dia tidak secuil pun mengingat tentang keluarga ini? Apa yang salah?' ucap Kushina dalam hati.

'Apakah dulu aku terlalu keras padanya?' pikir Kushina sambil menerawang mengingat-ingat seluruh kesalahannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kushina berdiri di depan seorang anak berusia kisaran umur 4 tahun. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sapu. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia sedang menyapu. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti tatkala anak keduanya ㅡNarutoㅡ menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya dengan wajah memelas._

 _"Nani, Naru-chan?"_

 _"Kaa-chan, bolehkah aku pergi bermain?" tanya Naruto kecil._

 _Kushina merespon dengan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh keluar. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak nakal itu membuatmu menangis lagi." ucap Kushina pada Naruto kecil._

 _Naruto memeluk kaki ibunya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah cantik ibunya. "Tapi bukan berarti mereka jahat 'tebayo."_

 _Kushina berusaha melepaskan dekapan Naruto pada kakinya. "Tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak. Sekarang lepaskan kaki Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan sedang sibuk." ujar Kushina lembut._

 _Pegangan Naruto malah semakin mengerat. Berharap ibunya mau mengijinkannya keluar dan bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya._

 _"Naru, lepaskan kaki Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan sedang sibuk." suara Kushina mulai meninggi._

 _Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada kaki Kushina._

 _Kushina berusaha menarik kedua kakinya dari dekapan Naruto. Akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto. Ia pun berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto._

 _"Kaa-chan sedang sibuk! Tidakkah kau paham?!" ujar Kushina keras dengan suara yang tinggi._

 _Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku h-hanya..."_

 _"Jangan bantah ucapanku! Kau mengerti?" ujar Kushina sambil memelototi Naruto._

 _Naruto terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam ibunya. Terlihat juga air mata mulai merembes keluar dari kedua matanya._

 _Kushina mulai emosi. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto menatap langsung kedua matanya._

 _"Dengarkan aku! Jika kau membantahku lagi, aku tak segan-segan mengurungmu di gudang. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Naruto diam saja. Kushina yang dilanda kekesalan, langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto._

 _Plak! Tamparan keras mengenai pipi Naruto. Mata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata, tapi kali ini lebih banyak._

 _"Hikss.. Hikss.."_

 _Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kushina langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendirian._

 _Naruto masih sesenggukan, "Kaa-chan jahat." ia berbisik pelan._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Ya Tuhan." Kushina menyesal telah melakukan kekerasan pada Naruto.

Tak hanya itu saja, banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada Naruto dan ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Kini, ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahannya pada anak keduanya itu.

"Aku sangatlah buruk." Ucap Kushina menyesal.

Tap! Tap!

Minato muncul dan duduk di depan meja makan. Diikuti oleh Karin dan Ino yang juga langsung duduk.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Kushina menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, dimana Naruto? Kita tak bisa makan tanpa Naruto."

Minato berdehem pelan. "Naruto masih tertidur. Mungkin nanti akan ku antarkan makanan ke kamarnya." ucap Minato.

Kushina terkejut. "Apa? Dia masih tidur? Aku harus memeriksanya." ujar Kushina yang kemudian berdiri.

Grep! Minato meraih tangan Kushina. Kushina menatap Minato.

"Kenapa, Minato? Aku harus memeriksa keadaannya!" Ujar Kushina.

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tetaplah disini, aku akan mengantarkan makanan kepadanya nanti."

Kushina menyentakkan tangan Minato. Ia menatap tajam Minato. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku memeriksanya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Kushina penuh rasa curiga kepada suaminya.

Minato gelagapan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Gelagat Minato semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Kushina.

Kushina melipat kedua tangannya. "Jadi benar. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan, Anata!" ucap Kushina dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

Keringat dingin makin menguar dari tubuh Minato. Di dalam hati ia merutuki kesalahannya dalam perhitungan. Dosen Karin akan datang pukul 8. Ia pikir Kushina akan langsung pergi ke minimarket setelah menyiapkan makanan. Namun, ia lupa bahwa persediaan bahan makanan mereka masih banyak. Juga, ia lupa bahwa ini masih awal bulan.

'Sial!' umpat Minato dalam hati.

Karin beserta Ino juga tak ketinggalan mengumpat dalam hati.

'Sial!'

'Sial! Seharusnya aku ingat kalau jii-san punya penyakit yang dinamakan pikun!'

Akhirnya, Minato pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina. Tak lupa juga ia beberkan bahwa dosen Karin akan datang untuk melakukan diagnosa dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Minato, Kushina langsung ambruk. Tapi untungnya, Minato dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kushina yang lunglai.

"Karin, Ino, bantu aku mengangkat Kushi-chan." Ujar Minato menatap Karin-Ino. Tangannya menahan tubuh Kushina agar tidak terhempas di lantai yang keras.

Karin dan Ino tanpa menunggu lagi langsung membantu menyangga tubuh Kushina yang berada dalam gendongan Minato. Mereka membawa Kushina ke kamar Minato-Kushina.

* * *

"Kau berada di _Somnium_."

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" ulangnya pada pria di depannya.

"Tubuhmu tertidur, tapi jiwamu berkeliaran disini." ujar pria tersebut.

Naruto menatap dirinya sendiri. "Ini... jiwaku? Jika ini mimpi, kenapa aku merasa sakit?" Tanyanya.

Sang pria terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau bermimpi. Aku juga tidak berkata bahwa kau atau jiwamu tanpa sengaja tertarik ke tempat ini." Pria tersebut mengambil nafas yang panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau berada-"

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun? Jika ini mimpi, jika aku mencubit diriku, aku pasti akan terbangun 'kan?" semua itu Naruto ucapkan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sang pria mulai kesal dengan Naruto yang memotong ucapannya. "Hei, sopanlah sedikit."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen. Lanjutkan ucapanmu." Ujarnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Sang pria berdehem. "Tidak adil jika aku tahu namamu sedangkan kau tidak." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, "Namaku Sarutobi Asuma. Kau bisa memanggilku Asuma." ujar pria yang bernama Asuma itu.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Asuma dan menggenggamnya. "Ha'i, Asuma-san." ujar Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Asuma berdehem lagi. "Aku akan menjelaskanmu secara singkat." Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kau berada di dalam sebuah tempat bernama _Somnium_. Kau berada disini karena suatu alasan. Dan kau harus mencari tahu apa alasanmu berada disini." ungkap Asuma.

"Dan untuk makhluk yang mengejarmu - aku tidak tahu apa yang mengejarmu. Bisakah kau mendeskripsikan bentuknya?" ucap Asuma sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ha'i." Naruto mengangguk, "Bertubuh kurus, mirip _skeleton,_ tidak memiliki hidung, tidak memiliki rambut. Larinya sangat cepat, memiliki-"

"Nampaknya aku tahu makhluk apa yang mengejarmu." ucap Asuma memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Apa? Apa yang mengejarku?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Asuma menatap Naruto dengan mimik muka serius. " _The Phantom._ Makhluk ganas berdarah dingin."

"Kenapa makhluk itu mengejarku?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu." Ucap Asuma. "Meskipun _Somnium_ memiliki arti sebagai mimpi, ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Ini adalah tempat yang pernah kau kunjungi." ujar Asuma.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tempat ini pernah kau kunjungi di mimpimu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti merasakan _deja vu_ kan? Merasa familiar dengan tempat ini?" tanya Asuma.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?!" Tanya Naruto menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Hahh..." Asuma menghela nafasnya, "Terdapat sebagian orang yang apabila memasuki alam mimpi, jiwa orang tersebut akan melakukan perjalanan astral. Itu yang terjadi kepadamu." ujar Asuma.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Seingatku, aku tak pernah memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

Asuma memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm... Kau pernah bermimpi buruk 'kan? Dan kau merasa bahwa mimpimu itu terasa nyata?" Tanya Asuma.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ha'i. Aku pernah bermimpi, aku dikejar oleh makhluk tadi. Dan aku terjatuh... Lalu, aku terbangun dari tidurku."

Asuma tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kau lalui selama ini. Jadi tidak perlu berbohong padaku." ucap Asuma sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Naruto kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang ia alami saat ini.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Asuma meledak begitu saja. Semakin membuat Naruto bertambah bingung.

"Kau begitu naif. Kau mencoba berpikiran positif tentang mimpimu kala itu." Asuma menggantungkan ucapannya, "Tapi kenyataannya, kau malah menderita. Sadarlah, Namikaze Naruto!" ujar Asuma dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Asuma.

'Kenapa? Kenapa orang ini tahu segalanya? Darimana ia tahu tentang mimpi terburuk ku, yang tidak ingin ku ingat lagi?' Naruto berkata dalam hati.

"Satu-satunya orang yang dapat kau percayai disini hanyalah aku. Jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang ku katakan." ungkap Asuma.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Asuma menyeringai tipis.

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, kau harus mencari alasan kenapa kau bisa berada disini. Pergilah ke Utara, ikutilah jalan setapak dan carilah sebuah gubuk kecil. Dan temui seorang penjaga. Dia akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, cukup panggil aku melalui telepati. Kita telah terhubung melalui pikiran." lanjut Asuma. Dan secara perlahan, tubuh Asuma memudar menjadi partikel cahaya. Sebelum tubuhnya sepenuhnya hilang, ia sempat berucap,

"Jangan pergi ke arah matahari terbit. Ingat itu!"

Naruto perlahan bangkit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Baiklah, Asuma-san. Aku akan menemui seorang penjaga di Utara. Seperti yang kau katakan." Naruto kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanku berada disini? Aku harus cepat menemui sang penjaga untuk mengetahui semuanya." ujar Naruto serius.

* * *

 _Kediaman Namikaze, 08:10_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring di indera pendengaran Minato-Karin-Ino. Minato memberi isyarat Karin untuk membukakan pintu. Karin mengangguk dan ia dengan segera menggerakkan kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu utama.

Cklek! Kriett!

"Booo!"

Tepat setelah Karin membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah 'penampakan'. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan masker yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya dan dengan tas besar di punggungnya terlihat berdiri di depan Karin dengan _eye smile_ di wajahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, itu sungguh lucu. Ha ha." ujar Karin dengan muka dan nada datar.

"Dimana adikmu?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Kakashi itu.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Tapi kau harus menemui Tou-san terlebih dahulu." Ucap Karin menjelaskan.

Kakashi mengendikkan bahu. " _Yare-yare..._ " Karin kemudian mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, Karin pun berjalan menuju kamar Minato-Kushina diikuti Kakashi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 **ㅡDFAㅡ**

"Tou-san, dosenku telah datang."

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin dan seseorang yang menurutnya berpakaian aneh. Hell, terang saja aneh. Menggunakan masker dalam pagi hari yang tentu saja memiliki udara sejuk. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Orang aneh ini yang akan memeriksa Naruto?" ujar Minato pada Karin.

Karin mengangguk sambil meringis. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam dan memberikan senyum mata. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum berkata,

"Jadi, dimana pasien yang dicurigai terinfeksi C-18?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Ah, ya. Dia ada di lantai 2. Ikuti aku." Minato melangkah keluar menuju kamar anaknya, diikuti oleh Karin serta Kakashi yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Ia terlihat imut dengan pose itu.

"Hufftt... Kenapa mereka mengabaikanku? Mereka tega!" ujar Ino sedikit berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kamar Naruto_

Kriett!

"Dia berada di dalam. Silahkan masuk."

Kakashi, Karin, serta Minato memasuki kamar Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertiga terpaku pada sosok yang berbaring di ranjang. Sosok itu adalah Naruto. Sudah semalaman ini ia belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kakashi mendekati Naruto yang terbaring lemas. Ia lihat secara seksama tubuh Naruto.

"Dilihat sekilas ia seperti hanya tertidur biasa." ujar Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian menurunkan tas besarnya. Ia gerakkan tangannya untuk membuka resleting tas tersebut. Dan ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tas tersebut.

Sebuah buku serta pena.

"Sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan, saya akan bertanya beberapa hal kepada Anda, Minato-san. Tolong jawablah dengan jujur."

"Baiklah." Minato mengangguk cepat.

"Apakah anak Anda sering berhalusinasi akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Minato memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak. Hanya kemarin malam. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat pemukul baseball." Ujar Minato.

Srat! Srat! Coretan ujung pena menodai buku tersebut. Tinta yang keluar dari pena tersebut membentuk huruf-huruf menulis sesuatu.

"Lalu, apakah anak Anda sering terlihat berbicara sendiri atau hilang kendali? Tidak dapat mengontrol emosi?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu." ujar Minato.

Kakashi menulis sesuatu kembali di buku yang ia pegang.

"Apakah dia pernah tertidur seperti sekarang ini? Maksudku, dia tertidur panjang selama beberapa hari?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Minato memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak. Seingatku dia tidak pernah tertidur panjang seperti ini." Minato terlihat ragu-ragu mengucapkannya.

Kakashi menatap sejenak Minato. Kakashi juga menyadari bahwa tersirat nada keraguan dalam perkataan Minato. Namun ia tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

"Ehem." Kakashi berdehem pelan, "Dalam satu minggu, apakah ia kesulitan dalam mengingat? Atau bahkan ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya..." Minato mengangguk lemah, "Naruto tidak mengingatku dan Kushina sebagai orangtuanya. Dia bahkan menulis segala kegiatan dan nama-nama temannya dalam sebuah buku." ucap Minato lemah.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk dan menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Apakah Naruto memiliki trauma terhadap sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia memiliki trauma akan masa lalu."

Bukan Minato yang menjawab, namun Karin. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah dia pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada kalian?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Karin.

Tap! Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di ranjang Naruto.

"Apakah kalian pernah bertanya mengenai kondisinya ataupun bertanya mengenai kehidupannya saat ia kecil?" Tanya Kakashi dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi.

"Tidak."

"Apakah dia sering mengunjungi rumah sakit saat ia kecil?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia sering sakit-sakitan saat ia kecil." Ucap Minato.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir," Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat, "Apakah dia kerap terlihat jarang sehat dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun?"

Minato mengangguk lemah. "Dia bahkan sudah ratusan kali masuk rumah sakit selama 2 tahun belakangan ini."

"Jadi, apa yang diderita oleh anakku?" Tanya Minato.

" _Well..._ " Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Yang akan ku jelaskan mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian. Apakah kalian siap mendengarnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Minato dan Karin dengan kompak mengangguk.

"Hahhh..." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "Untuk mengetahui apakah ia terinfeksi virus C-18, diperlukan pemindaian otak. Dan pemindaian otak belum sepenuhnya bisa mendeteksi adanya virus C-18." ungkap Kakashi.

"Virus C-18 menyerang jaringan otak. Dan hanya CT Scan dan MRI yang dapat memastikan apakah anak Anda terinfeksi virus C-18." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" Tanya Minato.

"Jika benar Naruto terinfeksi C-18, Naruto akan ditempatkan di ruang isolasi. Namun, belum ditemukan obat untuk membasmi virus C-18. Karena yang dapat membunuhnya hanya sistem kekebalan tubuh penderita." ujar Kakashi.

Karin berdehem. "Apakah sensei belum bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto terinfeksi C-18 atau tidak?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Iie, sensei belum memiliki bukti kuat bahwa Naruto terinfeksi C-18." Kakashi menjeda ucapannya, "Lagipula, gejala orang yang terinfeksi C-18 hampir mirip dengan penyakit _Alzheimer._ Maka dari itu, untuk memastikan penyakit yang diderita Naruto, dibutuhkan hasil dari CT Scan dan MRI." jelas Kakashi.

Kedua anggota keluarga Namikaze itu terdiam. Mereka masih tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga mereka terinfeksi virus C-18 yang bisa dibilang sebagai virus mematikan. Dan tak ada obat untuk virus itu sendiri. Kini mereka ㅡterutama Minatoㅡ menyesal. Kenapa mereka dulu sempat 'membuang' Naruto ke Panti Asuhan. Dan kenapa mereka dulu tidak mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini. Weitss, sebelum kalian me-review, saya mau tanya; Apakah ini terlalu gaje? Jika iya, saya mohon maaf. Karena ide soal _Somnium_ dan perjalanan astral itu saya dapat saat menonton Insidious.

Hmm... Dan oh iya, Asuma memang saya buat berkumis. Aslinya di anime mah kagak berkumis. By the way, jika kalian mau mengoreksi, silahkan mengoreksi. Jika cerita ini terlalu gaje, silahkan bilang. Dan hey, jangan tanya soal update karena saya super-duper sibuk tahun ini. Serius, bulan depan aja saya udah UAS loh. Awal Januari udah mulai praktikum. Pertengahan Januari ada TA2TSB (Tes Akademik Awal Tahun Untuk Siswa Berprestasi) atau semacam kompetisi satu sekolah.

Satu minggu ini saya libur, so akan saya usahakan untuk update kilat. Tapi kalo ga bisa, ya udah. Mungkin pas liburan semester baru bisa saya update. Untuk Kami no Shinobi, penulisan sudah 70%. Tinggal sedikit lagi jadi dan update deh. Ditunggu aja ya!

Oke, ditunggu review nya, gaes! Jangan lupa juga fav/follow fic ini! And see you in next chapter!

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	4. Chapter IV: The Secret Project

_**Uzumaki Nugroho present:**_

 ** _Don't Fall Asleep_**

 ** _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, AU, Much of Typos, etc._**

 ** _Genre: Horror, Fantasy, Suspense, Sci-Fi, Tragedy (maybe), a little bit of romance and a little bit of Mature-content (there is no sexual content)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter IV: The Secret Project_**

* * *

 _"I was raised in a deep dark hole. The prisoner with no parole.."_

 _"They locked me up and took my soul. Ashamed of what they'd made."_

Minato tersentak saat dikepalanya terngiang-ngiang melodi yang kerap Naruto nyanyikan saat masih kecil. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Kenapa aku ini? Apakah aku berhalusinasi tentang masa lalu Naruto yang pedih?'

"Jadi, apa solusi terbaik bagi adikku, sensei?" Karin bertanya kepada sensei nya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat dibalik maskernya. 'Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah efek samping dari proyek _**C-002.**_ Tapi apakah secepat ini? Aku harus mencari tahu.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sensei!" panggilan Karin sedikit membuat Kakashi kaget. Kemudian, ia hanya melempar senyum mata kepada anak didiknya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ahahaha gomen," ujar Kakashi. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sampai tiga hari kedepan." ucapnya pelan.

Di benaknya, ia sangat terkejut dengan gejala yang ia temui pada Naruto.

'Proyek _C-002_ adalah sebuah proyek eksperimen kepada manusia yang sangat rahasia dan terlarang. Siapa yang menyetujui proyek ini?' batinnya.

"Ehem," Kakashi berdehem pelan, "Sebaiknya Naruto dirawat di _Ame Biological International Hospital._ Peralatan medis disana lengkap dan mereka sudah mempunyai sertifikasi untuk penanganan virus ini. Yah, walau belum ditemukan obat yang mujarab untuk virus ini." ujarnya pada Minato.

Minato mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin yang terbaik."

Kakashi kemudian mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Minato. "Temui aku diluar. Ini penting." Setelah itu, Kakashi berpamitan.

"Karin, jaga adikmu. Aku akan mengantar senseimu." ujar Minato.

"Ha'i Tou-san!" Karin memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kakashi, di luar Namikaze Mansion_**

 _Kriett_

"Maaf menunggu lama.."

"Ah daijobou.."

Kakashi melempar senyum mata kepada Minato.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hatake-san?" tanya Minato _to-the-point._

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Anda ingat dengan _Proyek C-002?_ " tanya Kakashi.

Minato mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Ya, aku mengingatnya." ujarnya pelan. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata onyx milik Kakashi. "Tunggu.. Apa maksudmu dengan mengingatkanku tentang _Proyek C-002?_ " tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kakashi menatap Minato serius. "Ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pada tahun 1973, **Senju Corp** dan **Yamanaka Corp** berencana membangun ulang _Proyek C-002._ Namun pemerintah tak mengijinkannya." ungkap Kakashi.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. "Baru-baru ini aku berhasil menguping pembicaraan antar petinggi **Yamanaka-Senju.** " Kakashi menjeda ucapannya, ia ingat-ingat lagi percakapan yang ia dengar.

"Bahwa pada 23 April 1986, _Proyek C-002_ berhasil diluncurkan dan dengan **Uchiha Foundation** sebagai sponsor utama." ungkap Kakashi.

Minato terkejut. 'Uchiha Foundation? Itu adalah tempat Panti Asuhan dimana aku menitipkan Naruto saat ia kecil.' ucap Minato dalam hati.

"Itu.."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Uchiha Foundation berada dibawah naungan **Uchiha Corp** , yang bergerak di bidang kemanusiaan." ujar Kakashi.

Minato tersentak menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Pada saat aku mengambil Naruto, ada seorang pegawai. Dia terlihat sedih. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa," Minato mengambil nafas sejenak, "Telah ditemukan jasad 7 orang anak di gudang. Aku tak tahu apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan _Proyek C-002._ " ungkap Minato pada Kakashi.

"Dan juga, ibuku adalah salah satu Dewan Petinggi Senju Corp. Jadi, aku pun masih ragu jika Senju Corp melakukan hal ini." ucapan Minato membuat Kakashi terkejut walau sebentar.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Minato-san?" Tanya Kakashi serius.

Minato menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya ㅡtanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari sana, sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, Sasuke memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"C-002? Bukankah itu proyek utama gagasan Itachi-nii?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Ia lebih tertarik dengan 'Proyek C-002' yang Minato dan Kakashi bicarakan.

* * *

 _Kediaman Uchiha, 13:23_

"Nii-san.."

Sebuah panggilan membuat Itachi menghentikan pandangannya terhadap laptopnya. Ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sasuke, adiknya.

"Doushite, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sasuke menatap kakaknya serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi.

Glekk! Sasuke menelan ludah saat layar laptop Itachi menunjukkan gambar organ-organ manusia. Ia pun bertanya dengan keringat dingin.

"Apa yang k-kau ketahui.." Glek! "..tentang," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Proyek C-002_?"

Deg!

Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh rasa terkejut. 'Darimana ia tahu tentang proyek itu?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Itachi hanya menatap datar Sasuke sambil berbicara, "Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal yang dikerjakan oleh orang dewasa." ungkapnya kalem yang justru membuat Sasuke sedikit emosi.

"Apakah hal yang dikerjakan oleh orang dewasa adalah hal negatif sehingga aku tidak boleh tahu?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hahh.." Itachi menghela nafas. "Sasuke, aku percaya bahwa kau dapat memilah mana yang baik dan buruk. Dan karenanya, aku ingin minta maaf." ujar Itachi dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa nii-san bersedih?" tanya Sasuke tak paham.

Itachi kemudian dengan cepat memeluk adiknya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ujarnya berbisik pelan.

"Apa maksud-"

Dhuaghh! Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi telah memukul tengkuk Sasuke hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Itachi menatap nanar adiknya yang pingsan terbaring di lantai.

"Aku tidak ingin adikku terlibat. Gomen ne, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau tidak harus tahu akan hal ini." ujar Itachi.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, 15:03_

"Ughhh.."

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ini kamar Itachi. Kemana Itachi? Dan kenapa ia disini?

"Itachi.."

Ia mendengar suara percakapan diluar sana. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini?" Sasuke bertaruh bahwa ini adalah suara ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Gomen ne, Tou-sama." Ini suara Itachi.

" _C-002_ adalah sebuah proyek besar kita. Jika ini berhasil, kita akan meraup keuntungan puluhan juta dollar. Jika gagal, maka mungkin kita akan hidup di jalanan. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" tegas Fugaku.

"Ha'i. Aku mengerti." ucap Itachi.

"Jadi, cepat cari tes subyek kita sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Sasuke lalu berpura-pura masih pingsan saat ia mendengar langkah kaki masuk. Tak berselang lama, Itachi pun masuk dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura baru terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ughhh... Nii-san? Dimana aku?"

"Di kamarku." Jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Errghh.. _What's happening to me?_ " Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja bangun tidur." ucap Itachi datar.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu kakaknya berbohong. Tapi kenapa? Apakah hal yang kakaknya sembunyikan merupakan suatu rahasia besar? Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Maaf Sasuke. Tapi kali ini aku akan melindungimu sebagai seorang kakak." ujar Itachi pelan.

* * *

 _Kamar Sasuke_

Sasuke yang dihinggapi rasa penasaran, akhirnya dengan cepat membuka laptopnya dan langsung berselancar di internet untuk mengetahui apa itu _Proyek C-002._ Terdapat banyak hasil mengenai pencarian yang ia tuju.

"Mari kita lihat. Hmm.." Sasuke pun meng-klik tautan yang menurut judulnya isinya bermanfaat. Ia lalu membacanya.

" _Kode subyek: C-002_

 _Diluncurkan: 1892_

 _Oleh: Senju Hashirama (Senju Corporation)_

 _C-002 adalah sebuah kode eksperimen untuk sebuah senjata-biologis yang diadaptasi dari virus C-18. Eksperimen ini pertama kali diusulkan oleh Senju Hashirama pada bulan November 1883. Namun, pemerintahan saat itu menolak menerbitkan izin untuk pengembangan senjata-biologis, sehingga usulan Hashirama saat itu ditolak._

 _Alasan ditolaknya usulan Hashirama adalah karena pada saat itu pemerintah tidak ingin menjadikan seseorang menjadi senjata demi apapun. Karena hal ini, Hashirama pun sempat diisukan bangkrut. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi._

 _Tahun 1892 menjadi awal peluncuran proyek C-002 atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'C2 Project'. Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Hashirama, Senju Corp, berhasil menguji coba pada manusia dengan kode nama A-001. Namun, pada tahun 1893, A-001 ditemukan tewas dengan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya ditumbuhi oleh jamur._

 _Senju Corp disalahkan dan kemudian hampir bangkrut. Pada pertengahan 1895, Senju Corp melakukan eksperimen dengan anak berumur 6 tahun dan berhasil. Senju Corp memberi kode nama B-001. Keberhasilan Senju Corp berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi masyarakat dan pemerintah. Senju Corp dianggap tidak berperikemanusiaan karena melakukan eksperimen kepada anak yang bahkan belum genap berusia 10 tahun. Karena hal ini, Senju Corp didakwa bersalah oleh Pengadilan Hak Asasi Manusia Internasional._

 _Pada akhir tahun 1902, istri Hashirama ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang sama dengan A-001. Mulai saat itu, Hashirama dibenci bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Hashirama bahkan sempat diisukan akan menginfeksi dirinya sendiri sebelum kematian menjemputnya pada awal 1908._

 _Pada tahun 1973, afiliasi Senju Corp-Yamanaka Corp membuat rancangan ulang C2 Project. Proyek ini diyakini oleh penerus Senju, Tsunade, akan sukses. Namun secara misterius, Tsunade meninggal akibat suatu penyakit yang diduga disebabkan oleh virus C-18 pada tahun 1977 sehingga harus ditunda."_

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada hal lain? Oh come on!" keluh Sasuke.

"Ok, mari kita cari tahu siapa itu B-001." Sasuke kemudian mengetikkan kata 'B-001' pada mesin pencarian. Dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkannya.

" _No fuckin' way!_ " Sasuke memelototi sebuah gambar orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"B-001 ad-adalah Madara no Jii-san?!"

Sasuke saat ini sedang dilanda keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Setelah ia ingat-ingat, kakek buyutnya yang lahir pada 1852 dan meninggal pada tahun 1982 yang itu berarti umurnya sudah sekitar 130 tahun.

'Apakah efek samping jika berhasil, umur akan menjadi lebih panjang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian meng-klik tautan lain dan kali ini ia mendapatkan informasi yang lebih banyak.

" _Kode nama: B-001_

 _Diciptakan: 27 Maret 1895_

 _B-001 adalah kode nama untuk sebuah hasil eksperimen senjata-biologis yang dikembangkan oleh Senju Corp. Sangat sedikit informasi atau riwayat hidup dari B-001 sehingga sampai saat ini belum diketahui darimana dia berasal dan nama marganya._

 _Menurut pengakuan ibu dari B-001 yang berbicara kepada media cetak, Tokyo Times, bahwa awalnya ia ditawari menjadi 'pengasuh' bagi para calon tubuh yang akan dieksperimen. Namun ia menolak. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, seseorang datang ke rumahnya dan langsung membawa anaknya dengan cara paksa. Karena kejadian itu, tanpa sengaja salah satu mata anaknya tertembak oleh peluru dan menjadi buta._

 _Masih mengutip pengakuannya, anaknya saat itu masih berumur 5-6 tahun. Dan baginya hal yang dilakukan oleh Senju Corp termasuk dalam 'Kejahatan Internasional'. Ia berharap bahwa anaknya menjadi 'korban terakhir' dari kejahatan Senju Corp. Secara misterius, 72 jam setelah koran terbit, ibu dari B-001 meninggal secara mendadak dan tak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Diduga Senju Corp bertanggungjawab atas kematiannya."_

"Fucking hell!" umpat Sasuke. B-001 ternyata adalah kakek buyutnya dan ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan terhadap kakek buyutnya dan ibu kakek buyutnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Senju sialan!" geram Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba merilekskan badannya. Setelah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia melanjutkan mencari pencarian tentang _C2 Project._

"Pemerintah melarang dilakukannya eksperimen sejak tahun 1856. Namun, larangan ini dicabut pada 1890. Geez, kenapa mereka mencabutnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kemudian membuka sebuah tautan yang memiliki judul yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia kemudian membacanya.

" _Kyoto, 17 Februari 1973_

 _Apakah 'C2 Project' Masih Dianggap Berbahaya?_

 _Ditulis oleh jurnalis yang bernama Uchiha Obito._

 _Apakah 'C2 Project' masih dianggap berbahaya? Itulah yang selama ini hinggap di benak masyarakat. Pertama kali diluncurkan pada tahun 1892 dan setidaknya ada satu hasil ujicoba yang berhasil, yaitu B-001, yang hingga saat ini masih bertahan hidup._

 _Satu lagi pertanyaan di benakku, kenapa masih ada 'C2 Project'? Apakah terdapat fungsi dari eksperimen ini? Eksperimen ini melibatkan anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan bermain dan masa kecil yang indah, bukan tidur di laboratorium. Aku secara pribadi menolak usulan dari ayahku, Uchiha Madara, yang berniat merancang ulang 'C2 Project'. Proyek ini membunuh harapan seorang anak kecil untuk hidup normal._

 _Kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Jika mereka ingin membuat senjata-biologis sebagai respon atas kekalahan Jepang pada Perang Dunia II lalu, itu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Apa salah dari seorang anak kecil sehingga mereka ingin anak kecil menjadi kelinci percobaan? Fuck you!_

 _Aku hanyalah seorang jurnalis, tapi aku punya pesan untuk ayahku. Seorang induk singa tidak akan memakan anaknya sendiri meskipun lapar. Jika kalian kembali melakukan eksperimen yang diluar batas, maka kalian bahkan tidak pantas disebut BINATANG!"_

"Uchiha... Obito? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." ucap Sasuke seraya mengingat-ingat lagi kapan ia mendengar nama 'Uchiha Obito'. Tapi ia tidak ingat lagi dengan nama itu.

Tunggu.

Obito?

OBITO?!

Tidak, dia tidak ingat.

* * *

 _Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Tower, 16:03_

Minato melangkah dengan cepat. Langkahnya yang cepat membuat para pegawainya enggan menyapanya karena Minato (nampaknya) sedang terburu-buru. Tak ketinggalan dibelakangnya membuntuti seorang perempuan cantik berambut cepol dua berwarna cokelat.

"Tenten, berikan aku data maupun sejarah mengenai ' _C2 Project_ '. Aku tunggu di ruanganku. Secepatnya!" ujar Minato kepada Tenten ㅡSekretarisnya.

Tenten dengan cepat mengangguk dan berkata, "Ha'i, Namikaze-sama!"

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Ini, Namikaze-sama. Saya telah menyertakan semua data termasuk awal peluncuran dan sejarah pengujian." ucap Tenten sambil menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan kertas kepada Minato.

"Arigatou." ucap Minato, "Kembali bekerja." ujar Minato pada Tenten yang langsung kembali ke mejanya.

Minato menatap tumpukan kertas di depannya. "Baiklah. Kenapa kau beroperasi kembali, C2?" ungkap Minato. Lalu, ia pun mulai membaca.

 _Setelah membaca seluruhnya... (Note: Yang Minato baca sama dengan yang Sasuke baca)_

Srekk! Minato kemudian berpikir sejenak. 'Apa yang terjadi setelah 1973?' batin Minato. 'Bukankah Kakashi bilang jika proyek itu dilanjutkan pada 1986?' Minato bingung dengan semua ini.

'Kaa-san ternyata menyetujui proyek ini. Kenapa Kaa-san?' pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Minato.

Minato pun kemudian menghubungi Kakashi.

" _Moshi-moshi.._ "

"Kakashi, kenapa tidak ada pemberitaan bahwa proyek itu dilanjutkan pada 1986?" Tanya Minato pada Kakashi.

" _They must be cover it up. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Minato-san. Dan ku harap hal ini tidak membuatmu terkena serangan jantung."_ ucap Kakashi di telepon.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

" _Hahh.. Menurut informanku, ada satu lagi tes subyek yang saat ini masih disembunyikan oleh afiliasi itu. And that's fuckin' fuck. No humanity."_

"Beritahu aku!" ujar Minato tak sabaran.

Terdengar suara helaan napas sejenak diseberan telepon. " _Those monsters, pernah melakukan eksperimen di rumah sakit kejiwaan pada 1943, tepat saat perang dunia II. Akibatnya, seluruh pasien di rumah sakit itu menjadi tak terkontrol dan tewas dengan seluruh organ dalam mereka dipenuhi oleh jamur."_ Kakashi terdiam sejenak, " _And I bet that those fuckin' monsters could do it again and again if we don't stop them."_

 _"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan."_

"Apa?" tanya Minato.

" _Interogasi yang dicurigai terlibat. Termasuk keluarga. Tanyai istrimu, siapa tahu ia mengetahui sesuatu."_ ungkap Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menginterogasi keluarga Yamanaka yang berada disini." ujar Minato.

" _Okay. Hubungi aku jika kau telah mendapat informasi sekecil apapun."_

"Don't worry. I'll be in touch." Dengan itu, Minato mengakhiri panggilan.

* * *

 _Namikaze Naruto, Somnium, Unknown Time_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Asuma. Ia pergi ke arah Utara dan ia disuruh untuk menemui sang penjaga. Ia belum tahu siapa penjaga itu dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya.

" _Berhati-hatilah. Ada sesuatu yang mencarimu."_ suara Asuma memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sekarang apa, Asuma-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan dengan perlahan.

" _Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa seluruh penghuni disini tidaklah ramah."_

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku benci kau." ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba..

Srekk! Brukhhh! Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan agar tidak membuat suara yang mungkin bisa membuat keberadaannya diketahui.

 _Grrhhh.. Grrrhhaaa.._

'Apa itu?' Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya saat didepan sana sekitar 9 meter, terdapat sesosok makhluk yang tengah memanjat pohon yang tinggi. Makhluk itu nampak seperti _The Phantom_ namun berbeda. Makhluk itu hanya memiliki total 16 jari di kedua tangan dan kakinya disertai kuku yang panjang dan runcing nan tajam.

" _Itu adalah 'Si Penunggang Udara' ㅡThe Air Rider. Kau lebih baik jangan berurusan dengannya. Ia memiliki kecepatan berlari seperti udara ㅡtak terlihat."_

"Okay, okay." Naruto kemudian mengendap-endap saat melewati 'Si Penunggang Udara'.

Clingg!

" _Sial! Sembunyi nak! Dia melihatmu!"_

Naruto terkejut akan teriakan Asuma dikepalanya. Karena terkejut, ia berlari dengan panik tanpa mengindahkan perintah Asuma untuk bersembunyi.

" _Jangan berlari! Cobalah cari tempat untuk bersembunyi!"_

Naruto mencoba menstabilkan kepanikannya, setelah cukup stabil ia mencoba untuk bersembunyi.

Syutt! _Grrrrhaaa!_

Whoops! Tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu langsung berada di depannya dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Ugh.. Ohok-ohok.. A-Asuma-san?" Nihil. Tak ada respon apapun dari Asuma.

Cengkeraman makhluk itu semakin kencang dan Naruto mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba pasrah.

Syutt!

"Whoaa!" Makhluk itu tiba-tiba memegangi tangannya dan menyeretnya. Naruto tak tahu kemana makhluk ini akan membawanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

 _Grrhhaaa! Dhuaghh!_

"Auch!" Makhluk tersebut membenturkan kepala Naruto ke kepalanya yang membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

 _"Naruto, kau harus bisa melepaskan diri. Makhluk ini mencoba membawamu ke arah matahari terbit."_

'Aku penasaran. Ada apa dengan arah Timur? Kenapa kau melarangku pergi kesana?' tanya Naruto melalui telepati kepada Asuma.

 _".._."

'Jelaskan padaku!' tegas Naruto.

 _"B-baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan hanya jika kau berhasil melepaskan diri. Kay?"_

Naruto mencoba meraih apapun untuk lepas dari jeratan makhluk ini. Namun cengkeraman makhluk itu bukannya mengendor malah semakin mengencang.

"Argghh! Get me off, you prick!" Naruto menendang-nendang udara, berharap dengan meronta, cengkeraman makhluk itu akan terlepas.

 _GRRRHHHHHHAAAA_

Makhluk itu pun langsung dengan cepat kembali mencengkeram Naruto, kali ini makhluk itu mencekik leher Naruto. Naruto pun memukul makhluk tersebut agar melepaskan cekikannya karena sudah menipis oksigen yang ia punya.

"T-t-tol-ongg.."

Syutt! Jrasshhh!

Makhluk itu tertusuk anak panah pada bagian kepalanya yang dilesatkan oleh seseorang. Makhluk itu menggeram dan tanpa rasa kasihan, makhluk itu melempar tubuh Naruto ke udara dan mencoba menusuknya dengan kukunya yang tajam.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi..

Jrasshh!

 _Grrrrhaaaaaa!_

Sebuah anak panah menusuk kepalanya lagi. Dan perlahan makhluk itu pun tumbang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang jatuh dengan keras.

Brukkkhhh!

"Arrghhh!"

Tap tap tap

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, ia mencoba untuk bangkit namun tangannya terlebih dahulu diinjak oleh seseorang.

"What're you doing here?" suara feminim khas perempuan membuat Naruto mendongak melihat siapa yang menginjak tangannya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa memanggilku ' _Sang Pemburu'._ " Perempuan itu kemudian berjongkok dan menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Dan kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menjawab, "A-aku men-mencari sang pen-jaga." jawabnya patah-patah.

Perempuan itu terlihat sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia menyeringai kecil. "Oh kau membawa korban baru lagi, Asuma? Ck, kapan kau akan puas?"

Syutt! Tiba-tiba dihadapan perempuan itu muncul Asuma yang langsung memasang wajah sangar.

" _Kenapa kau selalu menggagalkan rencanaku?"_

"Karena aku telah ditugaskan oleh Tuanku agar menjaga tempat ini tetap suci dari makhluk rendahan sepertimu!" seringai perempuan itu makin lebar.

Kulit di wajah Asuma kemudian mengelupas dan tinggal menyisakan tulang tengkoraknya saja.

Asuma kemudian dengan cepat mencengkeram leher Naruto dan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Seraya tertawa jahat, Asuma berkata

 _"Jika kau melangkah satu inci saja, akan aku akhiri hidup anak ini!"_

Perempuan itu membalas tawa Asuma dengan senyum meremehkan. "Ancamanmu tak akan membuatku gentar." ujar perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengambil busur panah dan mengarahkannya pada Asuma. Dia lalu melesatkan busur panahnya.

"Die motherfucker!"

Syutt! Jlebb!

Asuma menjadikan Naruto sebagai tamengnya. Alhasil panah yang dilesatkan oleh 'Sang Pemburu' menancap di tubuh. Untungnya, busur itu menancap di bahu Naruto.

Asuma tertawa jahat dan menjatuhkan Naruto. Asuma secara perlahan menghilang dari hadapan 'Sang Pemburu'.

"Awas kau, Asuma. Aku akan membalasmu."

'Sang Pemburu' pun dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan. Ia lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Tak seharusnya kau berada disini, anak muda. Kau masih muda dan masa depanmu masih panjang." Ujar perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membopongnya ke suatu tempat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hmmmm... Apakah terlalu gaje? Atau gimana? Saya lama ga nulis, jadi mungkin ada bagian yang kurang greget. Saya tahu kalau di chapter ini scene Naruto gak se- _tense_ chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap konflik yang bakal ada di story ini.

Dan entah kalian sadar atau nggak, di chapter ini sudah saya sisipkan hint yang mungkin akan membawa para readers untuk memahami cerita ini ke depannya. Yup, seperti yang saya sebutkan di awal, cerita ini mencakup hampir semua genre. Dan saya terinspirasi dari Resident Evil 7 soal tes subyek dan eksperimen itu. Bagi kalian yang pernah memainkan game nya, pasti kalian tahu :)

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin masih agak lama. Soalnya tahun ajaran baru nanti saya sibuk, sibuk bernafas :U Dan bagi kalian yang main RE7 sampai tamat pasti tau lah penggalan lirik lagu yang saya tulis di awal chapter ini.

Saya rasa cukup sampai disini. I want to know your thoughts about this chapter, share your thoughts in a review page. And see you guys in next chapter ;)

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


End file.
